Butterfly
"Butterfly" by ON/OFF is the second ending theme of Durarara!! It is used for episodes 13-25. Three versions of the single were released in 2010: the regular single, a limited edition single that included a DVD, and an anime edition single. The Durarara!! edition single came with two cards: one of the promotional image for the anime, the other featuring Mikado Ryuugamine. Single Track List # Butterfly 3:49 # CONNECTION 4:38 # Butterfly (Instrumental) 3:48 ''Durarara!!'' Edition CD Track List # Butterfly 3:49 # CONNECTION 4:38 # Butterfly (TV Size Ver.) 1:33 # Butterfly (Instrumental) 3:48 DVD Track List # Butterfly (PV) # Butterfly (Making Video) ''Durarara!!'' Edition DVD Track List # Butterfly (PV) # Durarara!! Non-Credit Ending Footage (「デュラララ!!」ノンクレジットエンディング映像) Image Gallery Butterfly anime ed disk.jpg|''Durarara!!'' edition CD Butterfly Drrr card.jpg|First season Durarara!! card Butterfly Mikado card.jpg|Mikado Ryuugamine card Butterfly CD booklet.jpg|Inside booklet of the Butterfly single Butterfly anime ed full cover.jpg|Full anime edition album cover Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= こんな時代には 夢があるのかな? そんな口グセは言い飽きたけど ずっと悪ぶってきたつもりだけど 最近それさえも 虚しくなるんだ 「会いたい」とか 良く似た街に空回る雑音のフレーズ そんなもので(そんなものじゃね)騙されない 自分の想いなら判ってるんだ 僕らは自由だ 叶わぬ夢なんて 無いと何処か願うんだ 誰もがそうやって 自分探してるんだ 走り続けて見えたものが それが答えだって 僕らは自由だ 光を求める 例えば蝶のよう 羽根輝かせ 心は大空 強い風で自由失っても 後悔はしたくない 僕らは自由だ 光を求める 僕らは自由だ 高みを求める |-| Rōmaji= Konna jidai ni wa yume ga aru no ka na? Sonna kuchiguse wa iiakita kedo Zutto aku buttekita tsumori da kedo Saikin sore sae mo munashiku naru nda "Aitai" to ka Yoku nita machi ni karamawaru zatsuon no fureezu Sonna mono de (sonna mono ja ne) damasarenai Jibun no omoi nara wakatteru nda Bokura wa jiyuu da Kanawanu yume nante nai to dokoka negau nda Daremo ga sou yatte Jibun sagashiteru nda hashiritsuzukete mieta mono ga Sore ga kotae datte Bokura wa jiyuu da Hikari o motomeru tatoeba chou no you Hane kagayakase Kokoro wa oozora tsuyoi kaze de jiyuu ushinatte mo Koukai wa shitaku nai Bokura wa jiyuu da Hikari o motomeru Bokura wa jiyuu da Takami o motomeru |-| English translation= Do dreams exist in this current generation? Though we've grown tired of saying the same thing over and over again We thought we could just go and play tough But lately even that doesn't feel like we could be achieving much "I miss you" and the like Phrases that are as pointless to hear as the noise you get in the city We won't be fooled by those (No, not those) We've figured it out already within ourselves We are freedom Hoping that somewhere any and all of our dreams will come true Doesn't everyone think like that? Searching for our own selves what we'll eventually see when we run and chase Is what we'll get We are freedom Searching for the light, like butterflies Flashing our wings Our hearts are as big as the sky even if the strong winds took our freedom away We just want no regrets We are freedom Searching for the light We are freedom Aiming for the heights Lyrics (Full) Kanji= こんな時代には 夢があるのかな? そんな口グセは言い飽きたけど ずっと悪ぶってきたつもりだけど 最近それさえも 虚しくなるんだ 「会いたい」とか 良く似た街に空回る雑音のフレーズ そんなもので(そんなものじゃね)騙されない 自分の想いなら判ってるんだ 僕らは自由だ 叶わぬ夢なんて 無いと何処か願うんだ 誰もがそうやって 自分探してるんだ 走り続けて見えたものが それが答えだって 僕らは自由だ 光を求める 例えば蝶のよう 羽根輝かせ 心は大空 強い風で自由失っても 後悔はしたくない こんな時代にも 愛はあるのかな? そんな口グセは言い飽きたけど ずっとポケットに詰め込んできたもの それは怒りとか悲しみじゃないんだ 口ずさむ歌は いつも曖昧な歌詞の tune つまづいても(そんなことじゃね)やめはしない 自分の鼓動なら判ってるんだ 僕らは自由だ 届かぬ夢なんて 無いと叫んでるんだ 本当はそうやって 自分奮わせるんだ 時に声枯らしてしまうのも それも人だって 僕らは自由だ 高みを求める 例えば蝶のよう 羽根はためかせ 孤独な大空 自分の地図を見失っても 行けるだけいくだけ 僕らは自由だ 叶わぬ夢なんて 無いと何処か願うんだ 誰もがそうやって 自分探してるんだ 走り続けて見えたものが それが答えだって 僕らは自由だ 光を求める 例えば蝶のよう 羽根輝かせ 心は大空 強い風で自由失っても 後悔はしたくない 僕らは自由だ 光を求める 僕らは自由だ 高みを求める |-| Rōmaji= Konna jidai ni wa yume ga aru no ka na? Sonna kuchiguse wa iiakita kedo Zutto aku buttekita tsumori da kedo Saikin sore sae mo munashiku naru nda "Aitai" to ka Yoku nita machi ni karamawaru zatsuon no fureezu Sonna mono de (sonna mono ja ne) damasarenai Jibun no omoi nara wakatteru nda Bokura wa jiyuu da Kanawanu yume nante nai to dokoka negau nda Daremo ga sou yatte Jibun sagashiteru nda hashiritsuzukete mieta mono ga Sore ga kotae datte Bokura wa jiyuu da Hikari o motomeru tatoeba chou no you Hane kagayakase Kokoro wa oozora tsuyoi kaze de jiyuu ushinatte mo Koukai wa shitaku nai Konna jidai ni mo ai wa aru no ka na? Sonna kuchiguse wa iiakita kedo Zutto poketto ni tsumekondekita mono Sore wa ikari to ka kanashimi ja nai nda Kuchizusamu uta wa Itsumo aimai na kashi no tune Tsumazuite mo (sonna koto ja ne) yame wa shinai Jibun no kodou nara wakatteru nda Bokura wa jiyuu da Todokanu yume nante nai to sakenderu nda Hontou wa sou yatte Jibun furuwaseru nda toki ni koe karashiteshimau no mo Sore mo hito datte Bokura wa jiyuu da Takami o motomeru tatoeba chou no you Hane hatamekase Kodoku na oozora jibun no chizu o miushinatte mo Ikeru dake iku dake Bokura wa jiyuu da Kanawanu yume nante nai to dokoka negau nda Daremo ga sou yatte Jibun sagashiteru nda hashiritsuzukete mieta mono ga Sore ga kotae datte Bokura wa jiyuu da Hikari o motomeru tatoeba chou no you Hane kagayakase Kokoro wa oozora tsuyoi kaze de jiyuu ushinatte mo Koukai wa shitaku nai Bokura wa jiyuu da Hikari o motomeru Bokura wa jiyuu da Takami o motomeru |-| English translation= Do dreams exist in this current generation? Though we've grown tired of saying the same thing over and over again We thought we could just go and play tough But lately even that doesn't feel like we could be achieving much "I miss you" and the like Phrases that are as pointless to hear as the noise you get in the city We won't be fooled by those (No, not those) We've figured it out already within ourselves We are freedom Hoping that somewhere any and all of our dreams will come true Doesn't everyone think like that? Searching for our own selves what we'll eventually see when we run and chase Is what we'll get We are freedom Searching for the light, like butterflies Flashing our wings Our hearts are as big as the sky even if the strong winds took our freedom away We just want no regrets Does even love exists in this current generation? Though we've grown tired of saying the same thing over and over again All the while we've been hiding it in our pockets But that doesn't mean we're angry or sad about it The songs that we whistle Are tunes that always have some pretty weird lyrics Even when we're down we won't stop (No, we won't) We've figured out how fast our hearts are beating We are freedom Saying out loud that there's no dream that is unreachable to us That's the real way to Show what we're made of even if our voices at times get hoarse We're all human We are freedom Aiming for the heights, like butterflies Spreading our wings In this lonely, huge sky even if we lost the way that we were going We just wanna move on We are freedom Hoping that somewhere any and all of our dreams will come true Doesn't everyone think like that? Searching for our own selves what we'll eventually see when we run and chase Is what we'll get We are freedom Searching for the light, like butterflies Flashing our wings Our hearts are as big as the sky even if the strong winds took our freedom away We just want no regrets We are freedom Searching for the light We are freedom Aiming for the heights Category:Music